mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
@midnight
@midnight (A.K.A. @midnight with Chris Hardwick) is an American late-night Internet-based combination scripted, rehearsed and improv panel game show hosted by podcaster and stand-up comedian Chris Hardwick. It aired on Comedy Central from 2013 - 2017. Premise Each episode featured three comedians competing against one another in a series of Internet-inspired games (some of which required improvisation, but also allowed for some prepared jokes), which varied from episode to episode. Host Chris Hardwick began each game by introducing some Internet meme trending that day, and asked the panel of comedians to craft a funny response or choose the correct answer among multiple choices. Contestants were awarded points by Hardwick (who loudly announced "Points!") for each funny or correct answer. The "points" system wais ultimately arbitrary. This continued through about five segments, after which the third-place contestant was usually eliminated from the game and was doused in red light. During special episodes, Hardwick may have kept all three contestants in the game after the fifth segment (if the third-place contestant was lucky enough). Hardwick then introduced the final game – "FTW" (For The Win) – and tossed to a commercial break, during which the remaining contestants crafted their responses. After returning from commercial, Hardwick "wiped" the remaining comedians' scores and read each of their (anonymous) answers in turn. The comedian whose response generated the most laughter/applause from the studio audience "wins the Internet" for the day. Fan Interaction Each episode included a segment called "Hashtag Wars", in which the contestants must make up jokes based on a simple premise that could be a trending internet hashtag topic (i.e. #DrunkBroadway, #SadToys, or #CheapBooks). Fans of the show weare invited to contribute their own hashtags via Twitter, tagging @midnight in order to be considered. Each episode declared an online winner for the previous episode's game. This game often featured entries from well-known performers and comedians, including Frank Conniff. Show Airing History *The show first premiered on October 21, 2013, before being renewed for a 40-week second season on November 14 that same year. The second season began airing on January 6, 2014. *A third season renewal was announced on July 7, 2015 and aired throughout 2016. *The show aired at 11pm during a brief hiatus of The Daily Show, which normally aired at that time. *On July 18th, 2017, Comedy Central announced that Mr. Hardwick and the network had agreed to discontinue the show. New episodes were produced until August 4th. Awards and Critical Reception *The show received a nomination for Outstanding Interactive Program at the 66th Primetime Emmy Awards. ''MST3K'' Connections *Hardwick, a long-time fan of Mystery Science Theater 3000, had Michael J. Nelson, Kevin Murphy and Bill Corbett as the guests for the episode that aired on June 9, 2015. *In recognition of Season 11 debuting on Netflix, the April 18th, 2017 episode of @midnight featured Felicia Day, Jonah Ray, and Hampton Yount. The Hashtag Wars topic was #RuinSciFi. Gallery RiffTrax Gang on At Midnight promo poster Facebook.jpg|Online promo for the episode. MST3K and RiffTrax gangsters Mike Nelson, Kevin Murphy and Bill Corbett on-stage at At Midnight panels.jpg|Promo photo during filming of the episode Midnight.JPG|4/18/2017 Category:Cameos and guest appearances Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Central shows Category:Emmy Award Winners